Życie jest niepewne, dlatego najpierw jedz deser
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 9 Informacje: *Zadanie prowadzi [[User:DreamKiller1|'Dk']] *'Nutty' oraz Evan za zwycięstwo w poprzednim zadaniu wezmą udział w mini-zadanku, które zagwarantuje jednemu z nich nietykalność w odcinku oraz zwolnienie z głównego zadania. *Wszyscy przegrani z poprzedniego odcinka zobowiązani są przeczytać informację w Kotłowni oraz się do niej dostosować. *Każdy więzień otrzymał wszystkie swoje wspomnienia, akta znajdują się w waszych celach. *Główne zadanie pojawi się w Czwartek. Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Cała cela ogrodzona jest przez ogromne bumerangi z literami tworzącymi "Beck". Cela Gabrielli: ... Cela Igora: ... Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: Nikodem obudził się niezbyt dużo pamiętał z wczoraj niewiele głównie przez mgłe jednak odrazu zauważył swój strój i większość mu sie przypomniało. Nikodem: 'a no tak przecież wczoraj było to zadanie co mi zniszczyło outfit. Czasami trzeba sie jednak poświęcić dla życia ''Chłopak przypomniał sobie również że mieli razem z innymi nie bezpiecznymi wtedy uczestnikami wypompować wodę z kotłowni więc nawet sie nie przebrał ponieważ i tak jego strój zniszczyłby sie od wody rozmyślając troche o tym znalazł akta siebie samego znalazł to w sumie za dużo powiedziane wystarczył że sie podniósł. Miały na sobie napis "Nikodem" więc okularnik wiedział że to jego akta więc zaczął je czytać była tam napisana jego historia 'Nikodem: '''Musiałem być świetnym projektantem mody. Może nawet miałem jakiś mega oddanych fanów którzy teraz oglądają to dla mnie. *w tym momencie machnął sposobem oznaczjącym "Nie dziękuje" lecz tutaj znaczyło to coś w stylu "aaaaa nie"*. ''Gdzieś tak pół godziny pózniej skończył czytać te akta i wrócił do tego co miał zrobić czyli wypompować wode w kotłowni. Nie był z tego szczególnie zadawolony ale cóż chciał żyć więc w swoim troszke przyciemniałych spodniach i zniszczonych podeszewach wyszedł z pokoju i udał sie w strone kotłowni. Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety, podpisane "Liberty". Cela Izumi: Japonka obudziła się z bólem głowy. Ostatnie wydarzenia dały się we znaki i jeszcze nieco pamięci wróciło. 'Izumi: '''Trzeba się przejść. ''Mruknęła do siebie i wyszła. Cela Nutty: ... Cela Tamary: Kilka dzid wbitych w podłogę, na jednej karteczka z napisem "Tamara". Cela Hanae: Zakrwawione wnętrze, w drzwi wbita parasolka z karteczką "Hanae". Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: Arisha obudziła się w swojej celi. Z powodu ostatniego upału koc był jej niepotrzebny, ale poduszka stanowiła przyjemne udogodnienie. Tyle czekała na wspomnienia, a ciągle jeszcze tyle do zrobienia. Sprawdziła czy jej "akta" są w tej skrytce, w której je zostawiła i odetchnęła z ulgą. 'Arisha: '''Wszystko po kolei... ''Podniosła się z łóżka, ubrała się w luźne szare spodnie nad kostkę i czarny top. Nie myślała wiele nad kreacją, ani włosami, więc zostawiła je rozpuszczone i postanowiła odnaleźć kotłownię. Przed wyjściem jeszcze ostatni raz rzuciła wzrokiem na celę, na skrytkę...pokręciła głową. Później. Przygryzła wargę, jakby zastanawiając się, czy dobrze robi i ostatecznie opuściła celę... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: Zamknięte na kłódkę. Na drzwiach napis czerwonym sprayem "Wielki Ben". Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięte na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Pokój Evana: Najnowszy uczestnik programu otrzymał swój pokój w bloku Ekipy. Jest w lepszym stanie niż w innych blokach, ale nadal gorszy od obecnych w tym. Na chwilę wrócił do swojego pokoju przysłonić okno oraz zerknąć do notatki pozostawione przez prowadzących. Mógł dopiero teraz przeczytać większość w spokoju. '''Evan: Huh? Te zasady chyba ciągle zmieniają pomieszczenie wisząc wszędzie. Skojarzył je więc skończył bardzo szybko odkładając sobie do środka swojej skrytki pod łóżkiem. Choć mieszkał w bloku ekipy miał takie same warunki jak reszta. Łóżko, schowek pod nim na rzeczy, rozbite lustro, jakiś spróchniały stolik nocny bez nogi zastąpionej prętem i kratkowane okno na świat. Evan: Powinienem im pomóc czy coś? *wyjrzał w stronę okna* Pewnie i tak jestem już cheaterem lecącym na motherlode czy allyourbasearebelongtous czy... *ziewną znużony* zresztą z wspomnieniami, dodatkowym życiem... Obojętnie spoglądał jeszcze przez chwilę aż słońce zaczęło go drażnić. Skoro już udało mu się przeżyć oraz był praktycznie zwolniony jak Nutty postanowił pokrążyć trochę po obiekcie nie mając i tak nic szczególnego do roboty. Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: ... Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: Dostęp bardzo ograniczony, z podłogi cieknie woda. Salka Spirytystyczna: Drzwi szeroko otwarte. Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Zamknięte, na drzwiach wisi informacja. "Sklepiku nie ma i nie będzie kurwa! Rozumiecie to? ~ C" Studio: Studio jest jednym z większych pomieszczeń w więzieniu. Oprócz głównego pomieszczenia relaksacyjno-rekreacyjnego dzieli się także na osiem dźwiękoszczelnych pokojów nagrań. Na stole w głównym pomieszczeniu znajduje się informacja dla Nutty oraz Evana. ---- Jako, że oboje byliście najlepsi w swoich grupach na poprzednim zadaniu, oprócz uniknięcia babrania się w ściekach możecie także wymigać się od głównego zadania. Jak tego dokonać, otóż już wyjaśniam. Poniżej dostaliście listę z punktami od 1 do 5. Wasze zadanie to wskazać pięć utworów, które według was pasują lub spodobałyby się osobie prowadzącego (czyli mnie, Dk). Lepsze propozycje zapewnią nietykalność, gorsza osoba będzie musiała powalczyć o nią w czwartek. ---- Nutty i Evan zapoznali się z informacją, po czym zaczęli główkować... Wskazania Nutty: 1. Skillet - Monster 2. Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix 3. Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become 4. Lil Peep, Lil Tracy - Witchblades 5. Hollywood Undead - Time Bomb Wskazania Evana: 1. Tia - Deal with the Devil 2. Myth&Roid - Paradisus-Paradoxum 3. Kana-Boon - Silhouette 4. Myth&Roid - Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy 5. Houkago Tea Time - GO! GO! MANIAC Kotłownia: W środku znajduje się kocioł grzewczy. Jest to również miejsce w którym znajduje się usterka kanalizacyjna, przegrani z poprzedniego odcinka mają obowiązek się tym zająć. Nikodem nie wiedział czemu ale jakoś wiedział gdzie znajdowało sie to pomieszczenie no cóż chłopak otworzył drzwi o dziwo nie wylało sie na niego nic lecz było już blisko żeby jakby otworzył te drzwi odrobinke pózniej tak sie stało Również na blondyna buchneło gorące powierze. Przed chłopakiem stały pompki do wypompowywania wody blondyn nigdy takich nie widział lecz zobaczył to po napisie na nich samych widać było że były tanie. Nikodem nie zliczył ile ich jest ale było wystarczająco chłopak za bardzo nie wiedząc co ma zrobić z tą pompką najpierw ją włęc ją wziął i obadał to urządzenie. Po tym Chłopak w miare chyba dowiedział sie jak czymś takim wypompowywać wodę więc spróbował to włączyć troszke mu to zajeło ale w końcu zobaczył włącznik i go przełączył żeby pompka była włączona wtem nakierował ją na wode troche zbierała lecz było to troche mało jak na to ile wody było już w pomieszczeniu i tak okularnik zaczął to robić chociaż mógł podszlifować swoją cierpliwość. Nikodem trochę już tak stał wypompowując wode jego sukcesem było to że mógł zejść na niższy stopień schodów bez pływania lecz nadal długa droga przed tym żeby wypompować całkowicie wode. Od ostatniego postępu mineło trochę czasu chłopak myślał o tym gdzie ci inni przegrani no ale on przynajmniej wykonywał swój obowiązek a kolejny stopień był odwodniony I jak na zawołanie, w kotłowni pojawił się inny uczestnik, James. Jego też trochę zdziwił fakt, że jest tylko Nikodem. Ale no cóż, może to przez jeszcze wczesną porę. James: ' Hej. Ty tu już samego rana pracujesz? *zapytał, lecz Nikodem wydawał się jakby go nie zauważył* ''Miał ze sobą dodatkowo dwa wiadra, za pomocą których miał opróżniać kotłownie z wody. Nabierał ją więc do wiaderek. Teraz musiał je tylko gdzieś wynieść. '' ''Do kotłowni dotarła też wreszcie Arisha, w drzwiach uciekając z przed nosa Jamesowi, niosącemu wiadra. Po chwili zobaczyła też Nikodema, któremu pomachała na powitanie. Rozejrzawszy się po kotłowni powstrzymała się przed chwyceniem za głowę. No cóż. Idealne zadanie dla taniej *kaszel* darmowej *kaszel* siły roboczej. Zobaczyła, że jej poprzednicy częściowo zajęli się odpompowywaniem wody, ale coś trzeba zrobić z usterką. Nie miała pojęcia skąd wypływa woda...Zatem musiała to sprawdzić. Arisha odłożyła buty przed drzwiami do kotłowni i zaczęła schodzić po schodkach. Gdy już dalej nie mogła iść po prostu nabrała powietrza i zanurkowała. Może nie było to nurkowanie i oglądanie rafy koralowej, ale jakby bardzo ruszyć wyobraźnię... Arisha oglądała rury szukając jakiegoś pęknięcia, z którego wypływa woda. Za pierwszym razem nic nie znalazła i musiała nabrać powietrza i spróbować jeszcze raz. Na szczęście dzięki pompie poziom wody się nie podnosił. Za drugim razem brunetce się poszczęściło i znalazła źródło katastrofy. Dwie rury znajdujące się obok siebie były dziurawe i stale wylewała się z nich woda. Dziewczyna nie miała przy sobie nic, czym mogłaby je załatać, więc musiała się wrócić do wejścia lub nawet opuścić pokój? 'Arisha: '''Musimy jakoś załatać dziurawe rury *powiedziała do pozostałych stając już w pełni na schodkach* ''Następnie do kotłowni wszedł Igor z Russellem. Chłopak z ptakiem stanęli i zaczęli "gadać" między sobą nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałą 3. Jednak oni zwrócili uwagę na niego, głównie ze względu na rolkę taśmy klejącej, którą Igor miał ze sobą. '''Igor: No dobra Russell. Szybko zaklejamy te mały dziurki, które zrobiłeś pazurami, a dużą, która tu była, zostawimy dla kogoś innego do zajęcia się. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok od ptaka i spostrzegł się, że w kotłowni są już inni zawodnicy. Igor: Nie było nas tylko 5 minut i nagle cała gromadka się zebrała?! Eeeemmm... Znaczy... Przyynioosłem taśmę? Bo może się przydać, a przezorny zawsze zabezpieczony... Dużo słyszeliście z naszej rozmowy? Izumi pojawiła się tutaj i zerknęła na przybyłych, pomachała do nich niemrawo. Izumi: Co właściwie trzeba.. Próbowała pomyśleć nad sposobem załatania dziur. James już z pustymi wiadrami wrócił do kotłowni. James: ' Jasny gwint. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to do wieczora będziemy pozbywać się tej wody. ''Powiedział to zanim zauważył, że Arisha, Igor i Izumi też już tu pracują. 'James: ' A, ok. W takim razie może pójdzie szybciej. Nabrał ponownie wodę do wiader, które miał zamiar znów wynieść. Nie przeszkadzał innym w łataniu dziury. Był tylko trochę wkurzony na Igora. 'James: ' Gdybyś umiał pilnować tego swojego Russela, to byśmy teraz nie mieli tej powodzi. Maszynownia: Zamknięte. Ze środka wydobywają się głośne odgłosy pracujących urządzeń. Podwórko: Niedostępne. Teren zalany. Zadanie - Studio: Pozostała dziewiątka uczestników została wezwana do najnowszego dostępnego pomieszczenia. Dwoje z nich było już tutaj wcześniej, inni dopiero pierwszy raz. Na kanapie siedział jeden z prowadzących, w dłoniach trzymał czarną gitarę klasyczną. Co jakiś czas brzdąkał jakieś nuty, gdy wszyscy zjawili się w studio przestał. '''Flynn: Hello. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Podniósł się, odkładając gitarę na kanapie. Flynn: Na początek chciałbym pochwalić dwóch panów. Dzięki działaniom Nikodema oraz Jamesa awaria została zneutralizowana. Odpowiednie osoby zajmują się aktualnie naprawą, zaś chłopacy w nagrodę za przyczynienie się do sprawy dostaną something special. Podszedł do chłopaków i poklepał ich po ramionach. Flynn: James dostanie produkty luksusowego kalibru, dzięki czemu będziesz mógł urządzić sobie wyżerkę, natomiast Nikodem… do twojej celi zostaną dostarczone materiały krawieckie, dzięki czemu będziesz mógł pobawić się trochę w projektanta mody. Obaj chłopacy wyglądali wyjątkowo zadowoleni, chłopak uśmiechnął się i powrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Flynn: Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie wymagało od was trochę kreatywności, logiki i poczucia rytmu. Kto połączy te trzy cechy będzie w stanie stworzyć prawdziwą sztukę… muzykę. Pstryknął palcami, nad ośmioma pokojami zaświeciły się zielone neony, przez szyby ukazując pokoje nagrań w całej okazałości. Flynn: Zmierzycie się dzisiaj w prawdziwej bitwie artystycznej. Każde z was będzie musiało wykazać się tymi cechami o których wspomniałem wcześniej, a także będzie poddane presji rywalizacji, becouse po części będziecie też walczyć ze sobą nawzajem. Rozstawił dłonie, nad nim wysunął się telewizor, na którego obrazie znajdowało się osiem zasłoniętych zdjęć. Flynn: Będziecie rywalizować w parach, osoba która wypadnie gorzej w danej parze, będzie zagrożona eliminacją na dzisiejszej rozprawie. Lepsze osoby będą nietykalne, a ich życia chwilowo bezpieczne. Wyciągnął z kieszeni pilota, podrzucił go w ręce i zakręcił nim. Flynn: Zanim jednak losowanie, dwoje z was brało udział w małym zadaniu dla najlepszych ostatniego tygodnia. Mieliście za zadanie wskazać pięć utworów, które według was mogłyby przypaść mi do gustu… Skinął ręką, Nutty i Evan wystąpili przed szereg. Flynn: Nasz nowy nabytek poszedł w kierunku Azjatyckich klimatów. Muszę przyznać, że trochę mnie tym zaskoczył… spodziewałem się czegoś zupełnie innego. Wiewiórka natomiast postawiła na sprawdzone kawałki, wplątując w to jeden całkiem zaskakujący track. Blondyn pokręcił chwilę głową, po czym z błyskiem w oku objął po przyjacielsku jedno z nich. Flynn: Nie jest to łatwe, ale wygrać mogło tylko lepsze z was. Widać, że Evan naszukał się tych piosenek, szczerze mówiąc niektóre z nich były całkiem fire. *wystawił kciuka w górę* Wskazania Nutty również nie były złe, powiedziałbym nawet, że gdybyś wstawiła więcej utworów jak twoje czwarte wskazanie, to wygrałabyś w przedbiegach… no właśnie, gdybyś wskazała. Podniósł w górę rękę Evana, w geście triumfu. Flynn: Gratulację Evan. Dzisiaj jesteś bezpieczny, będziesz mógł oglądać poczynania swoich nowych kolegów w gronie naszej wspaniałej ekipy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, był zadowolony ze swojego wyniku. Flynn: Resztę natomiast czeka losowanie. Wcisnął guzik, maszyna losująca mieszała chwilę, po czym ustaliła pary. Flynn: I wszystko jasne! Udajcie się do pokojów, w których będziecie mieć trochę czasu na przyszykowanie się do ostatecznego występu. Wskazał ręką na pokoje nagrań. Evana zaś zaprosił w kierunku wyjścia. Flynn: No i jeszcze jedno. W żadnym wypadku nie możecie modyfikować tego, co tam wrzucicie. Będzie to karane, surowo. Bye! :3 Wyszedł z Evanem, zostawiając skołowaną dziewiątkę samą sobie. // Było artystycznie, a teraz prosto. W parach walczycie w bitwie muzycznej, z narzuconymi wam beat’ami. Każde z was otrzyma przedział, w jakim ma się zmieścić z tekstem, który należy wykorzystać MAKSYMALNIE jak tylko się da. W wersach musicie się dostosować do panującego klimatu w rytmie, jednocześnie pamiętając, że musicie pogrążyć waszego przeciwnika jak tylko się da. Sugeruje język polski, jednakże angielski też mile widziany jeżeli ktoś czuje taką potrzebę. *Macie wykorzystać cały czas, który zostanie wam przydzielony. Nie więcej, nie mniej. *Nie zaliczę wyzwania, zrobionego w stylu „byle by coś było”. KMWTW. ;) *W razie pytań pisać na pw. Czas macie do Niedzieli, godziny 18:00. Powodzenia. // Przygotowania Arishy: Arisha do dyspozycji dostała kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mogła puszczać przypisany jej beat. Przygotowania Deidre: Deidre do dyspozycji dostała kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mogła puszczać przypisany jej beat. Przygotowania Gabrielli: Gabriella do dyspozycji dostała kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mogła puszczać przypisany jej beat. Przygotowania Izumi: Izumi do dyspozycji dostała kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mogła puszczać przypisany jej beat. Przygotowania Nutty: Nutty do dyspozycji dostała kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mogła puszczać przypisany jej beat. Przygotowania Igora: Igor do dyspozycji dostał kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mógł puszczać przypisany mu beat. Igor był trochę zawiedziony beatem jaki dostał i było po nim widać, że nie wiedział co napisać Igor: Ten beat jest na prawdę dosyć wolny i to nie jest nic dobrego. Jakby był to szybki beat, to samym freestylem bym wygrał, ale cóż. Najtrudniejsze chyba jest to, że muszę ją obrażać, a mówienie czegoś złego o kimś o kim wiele się nie wie, nie jest łatwe. Mogłem wychodzić częściej do ludzi zamiast siedzieć tylko z tą mendą *Chłopak odwraca głowe w stronę Russella siedzącego na jego ramieniu* Tak o to mówię. Igor: Okej jaka jest Izumi? Hmmm... *Flashback spotkania Izumi w łazience w odc. 7 oraz gdy weszła do kotłowni* Okej, jest miła i pokojowa, ale takie cechy nie do końca nadają się do obrażenia... Ale takie cechy nie zbudzają także większej ekscytacji widzów. Hmmm... Chłopak napisał coś na swojej kartce. Igor: Hmmm... Co się rymuje z "Say"? Russell: "Day"! Igor spojrzał się z uśmiechem na Kruka. Igor: Nieźle, Rus. Pogłaskał ptaka po jego małej główce po czym kontynouwał pisanie. Przygotowania Jamesa: James do dyspozycji dostał kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mógł puszczać przypisany mu beat. Przygotowania Nikodema: Nikodem do dyspozycji dostał kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mógł puszczać przypisany mu beat. 'Arisha vs Nutty' Beat: Club Arisha: - 1:35 Nutty: - 2:41 'James vs Nikodem' Beat: Hard Trap James: - 2:27 Nikodem: - 3:56 'Izumi vs Igor' Beat: Halloween Izumi: - 1:58 Igor: - 3:22 'Deidre vs Gabriella' Beat: Alternative Pop Deidre: - 1:19 Gabriella: - 2:54 Strefa Ekipy - Salon: Ekipa oraz Evan przeszli do salonu, skąd mogli obserwować poczynania pozostałej ósemki. W salonie było sporo jedzenia, grała muzyka... Wyniki: Ceremonia: Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki